


Missed Messages

by Sapphire_Ruby



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Ruby/pseuds/Sapphire_Ruby
Summary: Hey there! So, this is a college AU story, I guess? Marvin went to college. And then he met Robin. And slowly, Robin became so much more important to him than he ever thought possible.I have Jackie in college for a hot minute. Henrik's already a doctor, and maybe I'll have Chase take night classes.Antisepticeye is just... well, he's a black cat of the family. Doesn't enjoy interacting. Also occasionally commits crime (which is how he pays the rent. Don't tell Jackie, or anyone else that he can code and create viruses).Quick universe notes: they are all brothers, Marvin and Anti are twins, each one of them has a power and some residual magic.((I might just make an introductory chapter eventually))





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> also, I may be editing this as (when/if) I post new content. Cause this is all still new and squishy in my brain.

> _ February, Marvin's Junior Year _

They’d only had a couple of classes so far, but she was already a stand out. Not the kind that was disruptive, but the one that just . . . radiated. Not that Marvin could see her aura, but just that her mere presence was full of energy. And this was without mentioning the fact that she knew what she was doing. It was an art class, everyone who was there had to have  _ some _ sort of creative energy to them. But with her, it was like she knew what to do before the professor even had said anything. The class was a chess game and she was already planning five steps ahead.

He’d only gotten glimpses of her work, but it was far better than anything he’d ever hope to achieve in this class. But even so, whenever he’d glance up at her in class, he could see her working so intently.

It took him three weeks to work up the nerve to even talk to her. Even just catch up to her to talk to her. Always rushing around. Out of class, around campus, always moving. Always working. But, he was pleasantly surprised when she paused to talk with him.

“Hey, uh, can I talk to you a sec?” Not his best opening line, but it’s what popped up.

“Can I help you?” she asked politely, not missing a beat packing up her stuff then turning to face him. He couldn’t get a read on her, face or energy wise. Maybe he was just nervous. Shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, he continued on.

“I, uh, was wondering if you would have the time to help me out with some of these techniques we’re learning.” Sweat started beading on the back of his neck. Taking a hand, he tried rubbing the sweat away, feeling to see if he was starting to shed flakes of magic as well. “It’s just that, your art is so good, and I feel like–” he paused as she started giggling a bit. He couldn’t see what was so funny, but his eyes were drawn to her smile. It lit up her face and made him freeze. But as quickly as it magically appeared, it vanished as she took out her phone.

“Tell you what, if you have questions, you can text me.” She looked back up at him, phone extended out in front of her.

“O-okay,” he fumbled, wiping his hands on his pants and then typing his number into her phone. Handing it back, she started typing right away. Her fingers were moving so fast across the keyboard it looked almost unreal. And then a buzz in his pocket. Nearly flinging his phone across the room as he took it out, he centered himself and looked to see a new notification.

“See ya Friday, Marvin!” She called as she stepped away from their place. It wasn’t anything special, but just hearing her say his name made him float a little.

“See you Friday,” he opened the message, “Robin!” Looking back up, she was already gone, only glimpsing a flash of her reddish brown hair in the doorway before it disappeared out into the hall.

Planting both feet on the ground, Marvin briskly walked to get outside. Once in the open air, he breathed in so deep, that it felt like his lungs might explode from the pressure. And then a long exhale. In and out, but it wasn’t helping his inability to breathe right. All he had done was ask her to help him. What was so hard about that? He was fascinated with her, yes, but he wasn’t in love with her. She was just . . . fierce. Had a presence. Glowed energy. Beamed. Radiant. And it seemed like he was the only one that could see that, feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the actual start of the AU.  
> I had wanted to do this linearly, but I have already written a mid-story scene. I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know if you want that scene, and just have a non-linear AU, or if you'd rather just have a linear storyline. Either way, I'm gonna try to label things with relevant time stamps (month, year in college)


	2. Different Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Marvin met Robin, but he still always fascinated by her.

> March, Marvin’s & Robin’s Junior year

They were in the student union building. Currently, they were occupying one of the medium sized tables outside the cafe area. Marvin had his sketchbook out, practicing drawing shadows and highlights. Robin had papers on her half of the table. One messy stack for finished, one of blank scrap. Calculator on the scrap stack, a pencil and purple pen out. Binder beneath it all. Notebook 1 currently sitting open atop the finished stack. She sat with her feet up on the chair, knees bent in front of her for a make-shift writing area. Notebook 2 rested atop her thighs in that precarious looking seating arrangement. Her laptop was open in front of her.

She worked with over-the ear headphones on, but always seemed to sense when Marvin wanted to show her his progress, no matter what task she was in the middle of. And she’d always slide the headphones forward off her ears, hear his remark or question or ask for advice, and then respond in kind to it. Always something positive or encouraging.

They’d been here for an hour and a half already, but that was only once accounted for the time since Marvin sat down. Robin was already working when he’d got there, and who knows how long she’d been there already. Marvin was starting to feel stiff just sitting there, but it seemed like she was just getting started. The amount of energy and focus. She must have been studying for a large test or doing a major project, or something of the kind. Marvin almost felt guilty for interrupting her intense concentration, but she was always patient with him.

Finally, Marvin put the pad of paper down on his near-empty side of the table. She put her headphones around her neck before he could even look up at her. “I think I’m finished drawing for today,” he started off. “Thanks for the critiques.”

“No problem! And hey, you made some real improvement!” she beamed.

“You finish Friday’s project yet?”

“No, I’m doing that tomorrow. You?”

“I’ll probably end up doing it Friday at 1am,” he laughed a little at his own inability to plan.

“Ooh. Do you have that biochem test on Friday too?”

“Uh, no. Just, that’s when I’ll probably have the most energy to do it.”

“Ah, I see.” She wasn’t trying to sound dismissive. That just wasn’t in her nature. “I’m sure you’ll do fine with it. I think Graham just wants effort is all.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Damn, he wanted to keep talking with her. What the fuck was he supposed to say?? “I’m just always amazed how effortless your art always looks.” Compliments. Girls like compliments. Right?

“Oh don’t say that,” she waved him off, looking shyly down at the paper she was currently doing work on.

“No, no really. You could really be a professional artist if you wanted! You just pick it up so quick and it’s perfect on the paper!”

“Marvin....” she replied coyly, now blushing a bit. “I’m not good enough to be professional. I just decided to take it cause one of my roommates recommended it.”

“No one says you can’t accidentally stumble into finding your talent.” That’s how Chase was when he found out his power of  **[WTF is a good power for Chase???]** . Then again, Chase stumbled through everything in life.

“That’s very sweet of you to say, but I think I’ll keep it as a hobby for now.”

“Alright, alright.” Now he was making things awkward. Guess he’d better leave. “We still meeting after class Friday?”

“I uh,” and then her brain took a pause to think. “I’m actually doing this thing, Ice Cream Friday with my roommates. You should join.”

Join? Yes! But, “no, no I couldn’t impose.”

“No, it’s like, there’s a lot of people. Just kinda a hang out for peeps. No big pressure or anything.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Starts at 4, meet by the Ben & Jerry’s?”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll see you there.” Marvin slowly got up from his seat, trying to contain his excitement. There was just something about her... Made him all nervous even though he enjoyed every second of her company.

He slowly started putting his pencils and erasers and sketchpad away. Once he had nearly finished packing, that’s when she started moving frantically. “Oh, shhhh....” she mused to herself. Closing the laptop, neatening piles and then stacking them all into one and putting them in a folder that was apparently hiding underneath everything. Jamming all her writing utensils into the pencil case and slamming it shut. Quickly but carefully putting things into her backpack. It took her maybe 20 seconds to neatly pack her mess away. “I gotta go.” She threw on her coat and finished zipping her bag. Then threw her backpack on and took her purse. “See ya,” she uttered in a rush.

“Wait!” Marvin called, grabbing his own bag and moving to catch her. “Let me walk you there,” he offered. She had paused long enough for him to catch her. He didn’t know where they were going, but he didn’t really care. He wasn’t going to be doing anything else important today.

“Alright,” she breathed out, almost speed walking out of there. Was even a bit fast paced for Marvin.

“Uh, where we headed?”

“Commons,” she replied without hesitation.

“You’re still on a meal plan?”

She kept looking ahead, not immediately responsive like normal. Seems he asked a bad question. “It’s easier,” she finally responded.

Now he just felt bad. Maybe he could make it up. “They serving something you like today?”

“I don’t know. I just realized it was already 5:17 and I should have already eaten by now.”

“You have dinner before 5?”

“No. Not usually,” she was being defensive. Didn’t he have a brain to filter these stupid questions out? “They don’t start serving until 5.”

“That’s still kinda early.”

“I have to. I have choir at 7 and I don’t want to not be singing properly cause I didn’t already digest my food.”

“Wait, you sing too?”

They were walking up the stairs to the main door of the dining hall. “Yeah. Well, this is me. Friday?” She was less enthusiastic about it this time.

“Yep, Friday.” He tried to put on a big smile, make her feel good, but she just went inside. Always rushing around, that was her.

Marvin dropped the smile and started heading back down to main campus. He wasn’t looking forward to the drive home today. But then he tried to cheer himself up. Ice Cream Friday. She had invited him to hang out with her, in a social manner, not just academic or tutor setting. That had to mean she at least liked his company, right? Beh, maybe one of his brothers could help him figure it out. She was fascinating. And he wanted to at least have her as one of his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the actual start of the AU.  
> I had wanted to do this linearly, but I have already written a mid-story scene. I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know if you want that scene, and just have a non-linear AU, or if you'd rather just have a linear storyline. Either way, I'm gonna try to label things with relevant time stamps (month, year in college)


End file.
